Stay By Your Side
by Scotty1609
Summary: Mako, Bolin, and Korra are out in the market place, but Korra gets lost... and hurt. Mako reacts. First ever LOK story! MAKORRA! rated for paranoia and safety.


**HEY, Ya'll! Look! The first think I've written that ISN'T a comic book! LOL!**

**TO MY FANS: I'm also a MAAAAJOOOOOR Hetalia fan!girl, and I like 'Okamisan and her Seven Companions'. Sorry, though, Black Butler freaks me out... o.O**

**I own nothing, besides the plotline!**

* * *

**MAKORRA MAKORRA MAKORRA MAKORRA**

"Bolin!" Korra scolded, darting over to the youth. She slapped his hand, and he dropped the green apple he had been holding. Pabu chittered and crawled along Bolin's arm, jumping onto the apple cart. Korra massaged her temples, lips in a deep scowl. Mako stood off a ways, smirking as he leaned up against another cart in the busy market place. Now, Korra could see what it was like to take care of Bolin.

After giving the earth bender a good scolding, Korra handed him a pence piece. With a shout of glee, Bolin paid the angry vendor for the exact apple he had almost eaten before. But, before he could bite down into the juicy pulp, Mako slunk forward and put a tiny flame on his brother's backside, making Bolin yelp and toss the apple into the air. Mako caught it, taking a deep bite before throwing it back to his little brother.

"Thanks, Bro."

Bolin grumbled to himself, taking a deep bite into the apple and coveting the thing to his chest as his eyes darted towards Korra, as if daring her to try and eat his precious fruit.

"I'm not gonna eat your stupid apple, Bo!"

This seemed good enough for the earth bender, who grinned and began to feast on the apple.

It was Open Market Day, the day where everything at market was on sale, anywhere from 25% to 99% off. Mako had decided it was the best day to stock up on food for himself and his growing brother, and perhaps just have some fun, and Bolin _had_ to, of course, invite Korra.

Bolin came to stand next to Mako, gnawing on the apple core before giving it to Pabu, who nibbled on the leftover skins. "Watcha lookin' at?"

Mako glanced at his brother before looking back to the weapons vendor. Before, he had never considered ever needing a knife, but now, with all of the chi blockers about, he was seriously considering...

"Nothing. Where's Korra?"

Bolin looked behind him to see only an ocean of people. He looked sheepishly back at Mako, grinning falsely and rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh... The little avatar's room?"

Mako sighed to himself, but couldn't help the gnawing worry that was at the pit of his stomach. Korra wasn't familiar with the city yet, especially not on Open Market Day. "She's gonna get herself into trouble," he growled, snatching Bolin's arm.

The fire bender led his brother past all of the vendors and buyers, eyes open and watching for any sight of the tribal girl. But he couldn't find her high ponytail or bright eyes anywhere.

"Darn it, Bolin! Where was she when you left her?"

Bolin thought a moment, face scrunched up. Then, he snapped his fingers. "She was looking at some ancient scrolls!"

Mako scowled. "We already passed that booth. She wasn't there! Think again."

Bolin shrugged. "I really don't know, Mako! She was right behind me until we passed by those chi blockers-"

"_Chi blockers_!" Mako wanted to slap his brother across the face, but settled for punching his arm- "Ouch!"- and shouted, "You _idiot_! She's the _avatar_! What do you think-"

There came a loud cry of pain, and instantly, Mako was bolting towards the source. It was coming from the park clearing, just outside the city. Korra must have gotten lost, then turned towards the outskirts to wait for her friends. That was it. The chi blockers didn't kidnap her. No way. She was the _avatar_. She could handle herself...

Mako burst out of the crowd at the exact time one of the chi blockers' friends began shooting an electric gun at-

"GET DOWN!"

Korra knocked Mako off his feet just before the beam flashed over their heads. Bolin shrieked and dodged. "Yeah, Korra! Thanks for helping Bolin over here, too!" he shouted.

People were running around and screaming, now, clearing out the park as the chi blockers and bandits began circling the three benders. Mako stood, helping Korra up. He saw several bruises along the lengths of her arms already and winced. She had burn marks, too, but Mako tried not to notice.

Soon enough, the people were all gone- even some of the vendors. The blockers all attacked Korra and Mako, leaving an indignant Bolin to dance with the bandits.

A cry of pain left Mako's lips as one of the chi blockers shut off his right arm. It hung limply, and he scowled, turning on the man, when-

"MAKO!"

Mako's head whipped around just in time to see Korra jump in between him and a bandit. A low, pained grunt filled the air, and Mako realized that Korra had been hurt _badly_.

She fell to her knees, both hands wrapped around her stomach. "Korra!" Bolin cried, running over to her and catching the girl before she fell on her face. Mako felt his eyes go wide. Then, he growled. Turning towards the chi blockers, he snarled loudly, then roared. Flame shot from his nostrils and mouth, and Mako charged at the blockers and their bandit friends. But, they were already running away. Mako stopped on the edge of the cobblestone, watching each of the forms meld into shadow. Anger boiled in his chest, along with embarrassment at not being able to catch them.

"YEAH! YOU'D BETTER RUN!" he shouted at nothing, turning back to his little brother and friend.

A soft rain was falling, making small _pit pat pit pat_ noises on the cobblestone. Mako saw a slow trickle of red water crawling towards him, and he gasped. Bolin looked up from Korra's face towards his brother, tears filling his eyes. "M-Mako..." his voice cracked. "Mako, she's hurt!"

The fire bender was quickly at his brother's side, taking in the damage done to Korra. His eyes widened, a shaky breath emerging from his lips. The hilt of a knife was stuck in the young avatar's stomach, a piece of paper attached. Mako could just barely read it. "The Revolution is now."

He growled, smoke coming from his nose, and put a hand on the knife's hilt. He had assumed Korra was unconscious, but was proven wrong when a wet cough came from her lips. Korra's bright blue eyes were full of pain and tears as she grabbed Mako's wrist with one hand. The now heavy rain was pelting her face, soaking her red-tinged shirt and making her blood filter down the cobblestones. "P-Please," she gasped, fear evident in her voice. "D-Don't touch it... It- it hurts..."

Bolin took Korra's other hand, holding it up to his cheek with both of his hands. "We know, Kor," he spoke, calling her that pet name that he knew she hated. "Just take in a deep breath, okay?"

Mako licked his lips, salty water stinging his eyes, rainwater slipping past his lips and onto his tongue. "Stay awake, Korra, okay? I know it hurts, but you need to stay awake."

Korra nodded, groaning deeply as Mako pried her hand from his wrist. Then, with a swift motion, the fire bender slid the knife from her gut. This earned a loud cry from Korra, a shriek of pain. Blood flowed from the wound, soaking her blue top brown. Quick as a wink, Mako pulled his jacket off and ripped away its arm, using the cloth to put pressure on Korra's stomach. The avatar gasped, eyes clenched shut and teeth grit from the pain.

Bolin looked at his brother. "We need to get her out of this rain!"

Mako nodded before lifting two bloodied fingers to his lips. He let out a sharp whistle.

Moments later, Naga was at the three's side, sitting on her hind quarters. "Down, Naga!" Mako shouted at her, taking Korra into a bridal hold. The girl whimpered in pain and turned her face into Mako's chest, her rib cage heaving as she struggled to breathe. Mako straddled the polar-bear-dog. "Bolin! You drive!"

The rain was pounding, now, and lightning and thunder were striking the horizon devilishly. Bolin, still shaking, ordered Naga to run faster. Mako looked down at the avatar in his arms. Korra's face was pale, her lips quivering. Her shirt was a deep brown, and his white undershirt was stained an orange-pink.

"Hang on, Korra."

Korra whimpered, grabbing onto Mako's hand. "M-Mako..." she whispered before falling into blackness.

"KORRA!"

They were finally at the medical clinic, and Bolin bended a slope for Mako to slide down on rather than wait for the anxious Naga to get the hang of sitting. Mako ran Korra up to the front doors, kicking the wooden boards in. A single nurse on the other side gasped, taking a step back.

"She needs help!" Mako roared at the woman, who shook her head to be rid of the shock.

"Of course. This way, please."

The woman- a water bender- led Bolin and Mako into a nearby medical room. She had Mako lay Korra on the wooden table before tearing off the girl's shirt.

Both boys blushed, and Bolin looked away, even though Korra still had on her wrappings. The nurse clicked her tongue before looked up at Mako sadly. "Are you a fire bender?"

He nodded.

The nurse's frown deepened. "I would normally never ask, but our fire bender isn't here... I need you to cauterize her wound."

Mako felt his heart drop to his stomach, but he nodded anyways. "Bolin, her arms and legs."

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Bolin nodded and quickly metal-bended shackles around Korra's wrists and ankles so she could move. The avatar was falling in and out of consciousness, her whole body pale.

Mako stepped forward, setting his hand on fire. Tears welled up behind his lower eyelids, and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Korra."

"AAUGH!"

Korra's blood-curdling shriek carried throughout the clinic and out its doors, to Naga and Pabu who were hiding under a tree next to the building. Naga whimpered, putting her paws over her nose. Pabu trilled and moved himself to sit in between Naga's forearms.

As quickly as he could, Mako pulled away. The nurse instantly stepped in, water-bending over the blackening burn to heal it. Korra was shivering, gasping for air and crying out softly as she cried. Bolin sat at her head, undoing her ponytails and taking the metal bands towards the sink. They had blood on them that needed washing off- plus, Bolin couldn't stand to be next to Korra at the moment.

Mako pulled a chair up next to Korra, running his fingers through her hair. Korra flinched, then nuzzled into his touch. "Ugh..." she moaned, writhing under the rock restraints as the nurse finished up.

Bolin walked back over just as the nurse was putting a blanket over Korra. "She's healed over, now, but there might be some scarring. She's lost a good amount of blood, too, so she'll be drowsy." The woman put a hand over Korra's forehead. "Luckily no fever. She should stay the night, just in case."

Bolin handed the metal bands to Mako. "I'll go send word to Master Tenzin."

Bolin and the nurse left, leaving Mako alone with the stirring tribal girl. Korra winced and groaned, a hand going to her stomach. Mako caught her wrist. "Sh, sh, Korra. It's okay, we're at the public clinic. You're okay."

Korra craned her neck to look at Mako, smiling softly. "My hero, huh?"

He flushed, shrugging. "You were hurt. I got you help."

"What about Open Market Day?" she asked softly, looking upset. "It's my stupid fault that you guys didn't get to stock up and-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Mako spoke quickly, softly. "Calm down. You'll upset your wound. It's kind of a bruise now, but it'll still hurt if you struggle."

Korra nodded, closing her eyes. "Speaking of struggling-" she quickly bended the rock away from her wrists and ankles. Mako winced slightly when he saw the thick red bands of scrapes along the areas of brown skin.

Korra yawned, and Mako sighed. She was going to be okay. For a minute, he had thought she was gone to him- to them, to them. To the world, her being the avatar and all... The fire bender couldn't ignore the pangs in his heart when he saw Korra trying to stay awake, though.

"Go to sleep," he ordered her. "It's all fine. Bolin went to call for Tenzin, and the nurse said you can leave in the morning."

Korra shook her head. "Too- too cold..."

Mako sat up straight, looking around for some blankets. Seeing none, he went to the doorway. Bolin was gone, and the nurse was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, the fire bender went back to Korra's side. She was shivering, hair still wet and bloody.

Mako rolled his eyes at himself before taking off his scarf and folding it up, putting it under Korra's head for a pillow. Slowly, he pulled off his shoes and crawled under the blanket next to her, pulling her up towards his chest and rubbing her arms. He didn't dare use his fire bending, not after what he had just done...

Korra gave another shake before burying her face into Mako's wet undershirt. The fire bender felt his body go warm as he realized she was only in her wrappings. _Sharing body heat, sharing body heat, sharing body heat, sharing body heat_, he kept reminding himself over and over. Soon enough, he realized that Korra was snoring. It was a soft, snuffly noise that took away the avatar's bravado. Mako smirked, then leaned his head down and kissed Korra's temple softly.

Korra smiled.

**MAKORRA MAKORRA MAKORRA MAKORRA**

* * *

**Can I just say that I HAAAATE Asami? MAKORRA ALL THE WAY!**

**Anyways, love? hate? should i do more, or stick with comic books?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
